Lilo and Stitch 24 Hour House Party Final Cut
by ChaosDestruction
Summary: Due to a small problem the last time, Stitch is throwing a party! R&R Fanchars and Canon characters accepted through PM.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo and Stitch 24 Hour House Party MKII

"Man, what're we gonna do? We have to leave for 24 hours and I can't find a babysitter." Nani sighed in exasperation.

"Evil genius has a plan. But may not be liking it." Jumba warned her.

"I'm desperate for a plan. What is it?" Nani asked hopfully.

_ Upstairs…_

"Alright, I know you don't like me, and I certainly don't like you." Stitch sighed. "But I think we to set aside our differences and work this out together. Now all ya gotta do for me is… **MAKE THIS FREAKIN' JUMP! GRRRR!**" Stitch then closed his eyes and sighed. "I hate you, Mario. I hate you so much!"

"You've been trying to make that same jump for 15 hours! Give it a rest, Stitch." Lilo informed her friend.

"**GRRR! YOU MADE ME ****DIE****, YOU IDIOT!**" Stitch screamed.

"Stitch, I think you may have an anger problem." Lilo sighed, a little annoyed.

"What? I do not." Stitch insisted.

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

_ 15 minutes of pointless "Do not's" and "Do to's" later…_

"I DO NOT have an anger issue!" Stitch screamed loudly.

"Stitch! Lilo! Jumba, Pleakley, and I are gonna leave for a few hours! Is that okay with you?" Nani called to the friends.

"How many hours are we talking?" Stitch asked, interested.

"Not many."Nani frowned. "About 24."

"Oh, we'll be fine" Stitch smirked. "Right Lilo?"

"Right…" Lilo answered, not really getting what he was saying. _What's he planning? _She thought.

"Well, have a good time!" Nani Yelled, leaving with the noodle and Jumba.

"Fools!" Stitch yelled, running upstairs.

"Stitch? Where are you going?" Lilo called up to him.

"Follow me!" Stitch called back.

_2 minutes later…_

"Okay, I'm here. So now what?" Lilo asked when she saw Stitch tap the wall and use his power on it.

"Nothin' much. Just the most extreme, epic house party, EVER!" Stitch yelled pulling a large bag labeled 'Emergency Party Supplies'.

"This'll rock! But… who do we invite?" Lilo pondered.

"Don't worry! I've sent out invitations via internet when Nani left. And I have the perfect co-host!" Stitch assured her.

_DING DONG!_

"He's here!" Stitch yelled, running downstairs.

"Who's here?" Lilo yelled, followed him.

"Say hello to Alpha!" Stitch yelled, opening the door, revealing a black experiment with white markings, looked like Stitch and had ears like 627's.

"Hello!" Alpha smiled. "So we're gonna turn this shack into a party city?"

"Yup, yup, and double yup!" Stitch said in a funny way.

Both experiments opened their bags and several pizzas, sodas, horror movies, scary stories, park items, a plasma screen, and several other items flew around the house and landed in the best spots.

"And that's not all! You can add a character to this party! Just not yourself. All ya gotta do is review, and describe what the OC looks like. That and it can be from ANYWHERE!" Stitch yelled.

"Oh and by the way Stitch," Lilo said. "You got a package." Lilo then held out a small blue box.

"Huh? Cool! I got my X-box 720!" Then Stitch noticed the fuse. "Huh? Why's there a fuse?"

_BOOM!_

"I. Hate. That. Slang!" Stitch roared. "That little ***** is going to die!"

Lilo then noticed a note on the ground.

"Hey a note." Lilo cleared her throat and read. "_Hey E.V.O. boy, me and my sisters are coming to your party and there's nothing you can do about it! –Slang."_

"When she arrives," Stitch instructed Lilo and Alpha. "Call the cops!"

"Why?" Alpha asked.

"Because I'm going to _**murder**_ Slang!" Stitch yelled.

**Sounds like things are heating up! Sorry about the last party guys. I really am. So I'm determined to make this party rock! It'll be better than the last one! I promise! Oh! And wish me a happy birthday! And as one more note, I don't hate Mario. I just thought it'd be funny if Stitch couldn't make a jump, because some jumps in those games are freakin' impossible. Oh, and I own nothing! …Except this fic. That I do own. **

**Alpha is owned by Experiment-Alpha.**

**Lilo and Stitch are owned by Disney.**

**All OC's belong to their original owners.**

**And Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

**And all characters (Canon) belong to their respective owners.**


	2. The First Guests Arrive

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was a bit busy but anyways: Thank you Shadow Fire 123 for the characters, and fppions, you can go die in a tar pit! Any more bad words out of you and I'll my insults will get worse till ya stop. If you don't like it don't read it! There's also a guest appearance of a wolf from a game that I would really like to buy. (Hear that Mom?) She'll appear as a guest to the party later. Don't worry. **

"Okay, first things first!" Stitch smiled.

"Who's our first guests?" Alpha asked.

"Well," Lilo said, reading a couple of names off a long list. "Our first 2 guests, given to us by _Shadow Fire 123_, are her experiments 622 and 623; respectively, Kira and Snowflake."

_Knock knock!_

Stitch opened the door to find an Angel like experiment with brown fur, sandy markings, and a sandy swirl on her under-belly. The second one was also Angel like but white with neon blue eyes, neon blue markings, and a neon blue swirl on her under-belly.

"I'd assume you're Kira and Snowflake?"

"Yeah. I'm Kira and my friend here is Snowflake." The brown one smiled.

"Well, I'm Machina Stitch. But since I'm the ONLY Stitch here, you can call me M. Stitch or Stitch if you think my name's too long."

"Uh, not that I have a problem with it, but why are you called 'Machina'?" Snowflake asked.

Stitch responded by smirking and creating his Smack Hand.

"Oh." Kira said.

"Anyways, who's next on the list?" Stitch asked.

"Well, some people from the super hero team, Team Legacy, one was created by _Rhonda Petrie, _and her OC's name is the same as hers." Lilo said.

"And the others?" Stitch asked.

"This might sound crazy, but it's a group of living, breathing DINOSAURS!"

"Wait. Did you say what I…?" Kira asked.

"Dinosaurs? Seriously? Ha! The day I see dinosaurs is the day I see Amaterasu from Okami! Not happenin'!" Stitch laughed.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah?" The experiment-E.V.O. asked.

"Was Amaterasu a wolf with snow-white fur, crimson markings, a paint brush like tail, and an instrument hovering above her back? And did she have a puppy that looked like her?" Lilo asked staring at the door.

"Yeah. Why…? Wait, how did you know?" Stitch stared at the door and saw the aforementioned wolves staring at them before taking off.

"Okay…" Stitch stared wide-eyed at that spot. "You saw them too, Right?" He then asked the others in the house. They all nodded.

"Anyways… those guests should be here in 3, 2, 1…" Stitch said looking at his wrist watch.

_Knock knock!_

Stitch opened the door to find a woman (Who looked about 33) with glasses, and red hair, with a group of dinosaurs, 3 longnecks, a three-horn, a spike tail, a swimmer, a sharptooth, and a fast runner, as they called themselves.

"So your Machina Stitch, the alternate Stitch with mechanical power." Rhonda looked unimpressed.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Stitch glared at her.

"Why don't you go to a scrap yard, twerp?" The three-horn asked the blue hero.

"Hey…?" Stitch started.

"Cera." She replied.

"Right. Hey Cera, ever take a tour of a dinosaur museum?"

"Stop it you 2!" Alpha said, causing the argument to vanish. However Stitch walked away before a large steel bar came up out of nowhere and whacked Cera on the head.

"Ouch." She shook her head to stop the stars from swirling around her head.

_Outside_

"_Mom, can we go in there? That blue guy knew who we are." _The wolf pup from earlier named Chibiterasu, the child of the sun asked his mother.

"_Maybe later, son. We have to see how this will end first. I don't want you to get hurt." _Amaterasu replied.

"_Awww…"_

_Inside_

"Now that I've learned your names, next!" Stitch stared at Lilo.

"A human turned experiment and his rival, Onyx and Mayhem from _Deathmetal180_." Lilo read the next 2 names.

"Mayhem? I've heard of him. Alpha told me how weak he was (Off screen). Now I can kick his butt!" Stitch grinned and pounded his fists together.

Stitch then opened the door and the 2 experiments stood in front of them.

"DOG PILE!" Stitch jumped on Mayhem and became encased with smoke for a minute before they saw Mayhem caught in a Smack Hand death grip.

"Ugh. Subdued by a Stitch. How embarrassing." Mayhem groaned while Onyx laughed.

"He had that coming for a long time!" He said when he stopped laughing.

"He IS weak!" Stitch grinned before letting him go. "I dub thee 'comic relief'!" He laughed.

"You'd better not!" Mayhem growled before he was whacked on the head by a Smack Hand, causing him to faint.

_Knock knock!_

Stitch opened the door only for a bucket of water to fall on his head. He took the elevator upstairs to dry off while Cera laughed.

"Jokes on you!" She laughed.

"Shut up!" Stitch's voice echoed from the bathroom.

_Knock knock!_

Stitch raced back down and answered only for a rotting fish to smack him in the face. He walked back to the bathroom whilst holding his nose.

_Knock knock!_

"Somebody get that!" Stitch yelled, causing Alpha to open the door. Angel, Stella, Slang, Fang, and Clover were right in front of them.

"Uh. Were you the ones knocking?" Lilo asked.

"Us? No! Just Slang!" Angel glared at her sister before they walked in.

_WHAM!_

Stitch had used his Smack Hands to sucker punch Slang and used a car to slam her into the ground.

"Finally!" Stitch walked away.

_With Ammy and Chibi_

"_Wow." _Amaterasu looked at the crater from outside. Stitch was stronger than he looked.

_Back to the guests_

Kira looked into the hole. "Man he's a hotter temper than I do. He's cute though." Angel glared at her.

"Don't even think about it." She growled. "I won't, I won't!" Kira sighed.

"Let's get this party started!" Stitch did a little fist pump, meaning he was ready to party!

**One entire month to write and plan this. It was totally worth it! Special thanks to Shadow Fire 123, Sneider-Man, Experiment-Alpha, and Deathmetal180. I hope this chapter exceeds expectations. Flamers beware, I can pull an insult so nasty, you'd need to clean your eyes if I said it. Time for that disclaimer crap:**

**Lilo and Stitch: Disney**

**Littlefoot and his pals: Universal Studios**

**Amaterasu and Chibiterasu: Capcom**

**Rhonda Petrie: Rhonda Petrie**

**Alpha: Experiment-Alpha**

**Mayhem and Onyx: Deathmetal180**

**Snowflake and Kira: Shadow Fire 123**


End file.
